Episode 7
The seventh episodes is the party was in the beach at the time. Mante Legends showing wearing Mante's Crest that Nortis Legends were it now for a bit. Also the secret are discovered while digging the treasure Steve Legends dictates as grave, when they opened the grave the man who shouts and chases to the party with his father and mother. Steve Legends and the allies were accused of grave theft. 'Events' *The first and final appearance of Tisoy Legends. *The truth about Tisoy Legends' marriage to his deceased wife. *The parents of Tisoy Legends are Carlos Samonte the father and Ellen Sandoval the mother. *Condor, Despair and Electric Claw were introduced. *When Tisoy Legends defeated he adds information about that shaded person who destroys Pala Iot Legends. *Mante Legends along with his two friends defeats the group of Tisoy Legends family and struck to be buried alive by the person after Mante Legends was lively blasted to that place where some place is virtual. *Tisoy Legends dies with his parents and Steve Legends and Nortis Legends giving them rest in peace. *Condor and Sling Boomerang reaches Level 2. *Angel Robe, Banner, Dressless and Tree pieces reaches Level 3. 'Prologue' The Mante's Crest is lighting to the sun to the direction where that person will be found inside the light. In this time Steve Legends would go to the beach to explore again which the gadget called treasure detector is still on. Mante Legends hear something and Steve Legends looks he found the mark so he dig the treasure but its already that grave so the two of them not Mante Legends are panicked. Mante Legends screwed them up when he comes to search for treasure to that horror dead person, he thinks that the person sure is flamboyant. That boy is shouting to Mante Legends "What are you doing to that graveyard!". His father launches a fist to Steve Legends and the punch but looks like he blocked it, and Ellen will hand Nortis Legends then she slaps intimidating so these is the 3 versus 3 battle. 'First Battle' Tisoy Legends and Mante Legends are talking about the grave. Mante Legends says about the grave is not Elize, it just the impure reincarnation because the body was already staled and place the fake body. Tisoy Legends will use Despair to hate, to cold, to lying and to mutilate Mante Legends. While Mante Legends uses ace starter the very first row pieces will protect him. Tisoy Legends is really impossible to destroy this offenses but Mante Legends easily make his move not to find his weakness possible if maybe the struggle isn't concern. Mante Legends eliminates the group of his counterattack by using his cover checks and the player uses the hint which the Mante Legends must force his weakness to many imagine Tisoy Legends cut you out. He finally reaches the end game which all of the pieces were on Mante Legends and Tisoy Legends will not getting a chance to take down. After the checkmate Mante Legends perilously won the battle and he knocks the loser Tisoy Legends to deactivate the despair. Mante Legends will try to tell the truth. Tisoy Legends lose and cries that Elize will inside your heart to her eternity. Mante Legends want Tisoy Legends to explain briefly and trust his contender. 'Second Battle' Carlos Samonte and Steve Legends are fighting and results all of the fist were dodged and blocked until Steve Legends going to be trapped down but Steve Legends must be saved using Immolation Team. Carlos Samonte will use Condor to flying an uppercut to Steve Legends. Steve Legends grant his immolation pieces to take down Carlos Samonte this brutal fight. Steve Legends expectations is very hard to defeat Carlos Samonte imagine that Condor will be worth as first to castle. Steve Legends cannot read his mind, he read his anger despite that Carlos is flamboyant, arrogant and ruthless player after he taking down some bandits on the bar. His pieces Condor is now reaches the fortress, Steve Legends uses Hattori as representative to the fortress battle so glimpse otherwise Carlos tells to Steve Legends sick words and very worse attitude after that Steve Legends stops Carlos to be ruthless and burn him down as his own pieces was the last hitter on the upper right. Carlos Samonte fail to kill Steve Legends due to his swiftness that means he dodge and block finally after the battle Steve Legends jumps normally as human and he leap aerial backwards and tackle his two feet speedly to Carlos' body. 'Third Battle' Ellen Sandoval and Nortis Legends are intimidating each other while the mind apprentice still struck to Ellen's hand and slaps. Each slaps was possessed to that something anger about her past. Ellen Sandoval will use Electric Claw to attract Nortis Legends. Nortis Legends want to grant the pieces called Inspire Trick from now on. Ellen is pathetic, mistress user of Carlos according to Leila. Nortis Legends reading her mind and the work would be step-over it quietly. Also Nortis Legends improves the two knights from Kuan Legends as souvenir and he says before he leave with Myosotis Legends "Please try to control these two knights they are capable of extract your forces and good luck." Nortis Legends vulgar is stupid, he still noise that Elize is dead but her corpse was on Pala Iot Legends. Ellen laughs but Nortis Legends finally cracked her move lines and finish it quickly and being cheated because of that. Ellen slaps continuously until she was exhausted. While she was exhausted Nortis Legends revealed to learn his magic trick created while the kidnapping. Ellen was lured and Nortis Legends use judo to the place. 'Last Battle (3v3 mode)' While the three opponent loses the fight the three of them still cannot understand so they are using Condor, Despair and Electric Claw as the powerful combo. Steve Legends states that these three has weakness of them so you whim to pick the right choice against them. In the trilogy, Tisoy Legends found his mother and father were critical condition so Tisoy Legends rage is going up and enraged so Mante Legends decides to take him down. Carlos and Ellen is wake up and also helping Tisoy Legends to make them the Steve Legends' party going to die. Mante Legends made his first touch to move, followed by Tisoy Legends and so on so forth. Mante Legends is being abashed that they're move formation is nightmare and looks like the war shrouded with stink and destruction like the forest is dead. Steve Legends having the great idea to prevent the team lose easily also Nortis Legends thinking is match with Steve Legends logic so Mante Legends uses all of the horses which both of them are alive. While other were rook and still guarding in aware of that, the two substitute rooks was on the fortress making their lunch of victory. They are reaching one of the pieces fortress. one of them with the very good variation. Tisoy Legends lose his focus with Carlos and Ellen finally the three of them were twitch and their brain exploded so Tisoy Legends triumphant releases despair and killing all pawns flattered so the white team has one pawn left. Although the battle must be end when that one is getting closer to kill the white team but Mante Legends release his last hitter and the white team won. 'Results' #Pieces ##Condor level up from 1 to 2 ##Sling Boomerang level up from 1 to 2 ##Angel Robe level up from 2 to 3 ##Banner level up from 2 to 3 ##Dressless level up from 2 to 3 ##Tree level up from 2 to 3 #Teams ##Mante Legends (Steve Party) defeats Tisoy Legends ##Steve Legends (Steve Party) defeats Carlos Samonte ##Nortis Legends (Steve Party) defeats Ellen Sandoval ##Steve Party (Mante Legends, Steve Legends and Nortis Legends) defeats Tisoy Legends, Carlos Samonte and Ellen Sandoval 'Pieces Used' 'Characters' 'Mante Legends' |} 'Steve Legends' |} 'Nortis Legends' |} 'Tisoy Legends' |} 'Carlos Samonte' |} 'Ellen Sandoval' |} 'Teams' 'Steve Party' |} 'Tisoy Family' |} 'Epilogue' In the final day, Mante Legends urging his fist in front of Tisoy Legends and he knock down and stumble. Ellen and Carlos were shocked that Tisoy Legends won't wake up when he fall to Elize grave, they make some surprise attack to the other two and flinch down so Mante Legends is left. The two are going to take the blows to Mante Legends but he fly that force them to hitting each other painfully also Mante Legends was going to take down and he kicks them using T-spin multiple times and the two of them are smacked and fall to Elize grave. Afterwards the man with the glasses commands the tornado to burry the grave harder but Mante Legends attempt to stop it but Mante Legends was blown and blasted out to the Adjaua Headquarters which is the home of Adjaua Legends. After nine hours Steve Legends and Nortis Legends wake up and he sees the man and shocked. This episode is ended when the Steve Legends rendevzous with someone there. Category:Episode Category:Bilaotipledio Arc